Stolen: At the court
by Thepurplecheeta
Summary: This is a letter that Gemma writes to Ty when she is at the court. I don't own Stolen. It's all Lucy Christophers. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen: At the Court**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I remembered what my guidance counsellor told me before I was going into court:

"It's ok if you're having mixed feelings about you captor. It's one of the side affects of being kidnapped. All the judge needs to know is that you were taken unwillingly by an evil man from your loving and caring family."

I didn't like how she was talking about you. You weren't an 'evil person' – you were a person who loved to paint but you got a little lonely. That's why you took me; but it didn't mean it was right.

I pushed through the crowd of reporters with butterflies in my stomach. I felt sick from the thought that I would see you again. Your tanned, caring face. Your shaggy blonde hair. Your icy blue stare. The stare that watched me non-stop when I was young. The stare that fell in love with me.

I followed my mother into one of the rooms behind the courtroom.  
"Do you remember what you're going to say?" She asked me.

"Phone a friend?" I said warily.

She sighed. Annoyed at my forgetfulness. "You will talk about the evil" – There it was again, Evil – "sick person and how he help you captive. He wouldn't let you out of your room, wouldn't give you a change of clothes. Wouldn't give you food-"

"But Ty wasn't at all like that!" I objected.

"Honey, they were the drugs he fed you. You imagined him feeding you. You hallucinated all the good things he did to you."  
_That's not what I wrote in my statement. _I thought to myself.

It was true. I had tried to defend you as much as I could, but my parents wouldn't hear it. My Dad refused to talk about it and my Mum blamed it on the drugs you fed me; but since my parents' weren't allowed to help with the statement, I'd written about everything that had happened. Especially the good.

A man in a black suit had called us into the courtroom then. I wiped my hands on my trousers and followed them into the big room. Immediately I felt everyone's eyes bore into my back – including yours. I sat down on my seat and studied the ring on my finger. Your ring; the one you gave me. I didn't look up until the Judge called my name with his voice booming across the room.

"Gemma?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Would you please come up to the stand?" It wasn't a question – it was a demand.

I got up and walked to the stand, effusing to look in your direction. When I was finally up the judge asked me another question.

"Gemma. Will you please identify Tyler?"

Still not being able to look at you, I looked at your shoes and pointed at them instead. "There"

"Thank you Gemma."

I dropped my arm back to my side and studied my shoes. They were shiny and black. A sob rose up in my throat because they reminded me of the black paint you'd use to paint on yourself. Being quick to hide it, I swallowed and studied my fingers instead.

"Gemma, we have already read your statement so we know your side of the story, we would just like to ask you this: Do you want your captor to have a punishment?"

I was shocked at this question. "I…" words bubbled inside my mouth but none of them made sense. I looked up and met your intense gaze. That's when I realised something about you. I realised why I would get butterflies in my stomach every time I thought about you. Why my hands would become sweaty when I imagined your face.

"No." I kept my gaze locked with yours. "Because I love him"

"Gem…" you said with so much longing in your voice.

"No Ty, I loved the separates, I loved Australia, but most of all; I love you."

I heard my mum gasp. From disappointment or shock, I did not know and I did not want to see. I just kept my eyes on your face, memorising your beauty. A few people began to speak and others just shook their heads in disgust.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order in the court!" When everyone was finally silenced he turned to you. "Tyler. I sentence you to two years in prison for kidnapping a young adult."

A few shouts rose up in the air. They were actually _happy _that you were going to prison – but I wasn't. How was I going to spend two years without your arms around me?

I heard you shout: "I love you Gemma!" and my heart swelled up with pride.

"I'll wait for you Ty! No matter how long it takes!"

I saw you shake your head telling me not to. But I will Ty.

Always.

Gemma.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? I may do another chapter after this but I'm not so sure. Don't forget to rate and review even if it is just a teensy weensy smiley face =)**

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I swung my feet as I waited for you to come out of prison.

Butterflies flew around my belly as I thought about what you would look like. It had been two years. My mother and Father would let me go anywhere I wanted, apart from visiting you. Of course I had put up a fight, but they had won in the end.

I checked the watch on my wrist; _8:03 _it read. I sighed. You were meant to come out 3 minutes ago.

Just then, the front door flung open. I didn't have to look up to know it was you – but just to be sure, I did. My breath caught in my throat. Your skin was now a lighter brown; but your eyes were still the same. That intense blue.

Your eyes swept the barren street until they landed on me. I watched you do a double take until you stared at me. I still couldn't hold your gaze, so I kept my eyes down and walked towards you.

"Ty, how are you doing?"

You jumped before stuttering "I-I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I said I would wait for you, and I did, didn't I?"

"I know." Your voice cracked and you tried to hide it by smiling sadly. "You shouldn't have."

"No, I should. And I'm here now."

You pull me into a hug and I keep my arms at the side, feeling awkward. I breathed in your scent and then stopped. You smelt different; unusual. Not like dirt and mud; instead you smelt like antiseptic. I discreetly wrinkled my nose and broke away.

"So…" My eyes wandered to the floor.

"I have nowhere to go" You whispered as your voice cracked again; but this time you didn't try to hide it. A small single tear rolled out of your eye and you quickly brushed it away. Hoping I wouldn't notice; but I did. I thought back to the last time you cried – and that was all because of me.

I placed my fingers on my pocket and noticed the bulge, and that was when I remembered. "You do Ty."

You looked up, surprise all over your face. "I do?"

"Yes." I pull out the tickets with a flourish. "I'm taking you back home"

Your face brightens up the dull street and you pull me into another hug; and this time I put my arms around you and returned the hug. Trying to get used to the smell.

"Thank you Gemma" You whispered.

"You're welcome" I said back.

On the trip to Australia, you were silent. I didn't mind though, because it gave me time to sleep.

You see, I hadn't slept the day before. My parents didn't know that you were staying in the basement, so I was worried they would discover you.

A few times, they had come _really _close to going down to the basement. I was worried that they would knock you out. Of course we had a few pictures of you in the house; so they'd remember you on the spot.

When I woke up, I glanced at you. You were looking out of the window on your side. Only after a few moments I realised you were crying again. They were silent tears. I was about to ask you why you were crying, but we were told by the flight attendants to put our seatbelts on; so the moment was lost.

When we went to the separates, you were silent too. You didn't ask where I got the car from. Nor did you ask where I got all the food from. You didn't even ask how I knew the way to the separates.

I'll tell you how I know. During those two years you were away, I had visited here for about 5 times. It cost me a lot, but it was kind of worth it.

I had changed a lot of things. I finally installed the solar grids, cleaned out the water, so the water supply was good and I painted the house.

I wasn't sure how you would react. Either you would be happy that I helped, or you would be angry; wanting to prove yourself to me, but I had done the job anyway.

The house was now in sight, so I stopped the car in the middle of the sand.

"Ty?" I said softly

Your head snapped up. "Yes Gemma?"

You looked so vulnerable then; like you didn't want to go to the separates, but at the same time; you did.

I absent-mindedly reached my hand up to stroke your face, but stopped half-way when I realised what I was doing. Instead, I dropped it and spoke up.

"I may have um… changed a few things at the house."

You nodded. "Okay."

We stayed in silence for another thirty minutes until we reached the house. My hands were shivering with nerves as I opened the door and stepped out. You took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back at you.

I let go of your hand as you entered the house. I wanted you to take it all in yourself. I could hear your footsteps echo around the house. They weren't fast; nor were they slow… more in the middle.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a tin of peaches. I opened it with a can opener and began to suck on the peaches with my fingers – not bothering with a fork.

After I was done, and had cleaned up; you were no where to be seen. I called out your name. "Ty?"

You didn't reply and I felt panic rise up into my body. "Ty?" I ran around the house. "Ty! Are you there?"

I ran around the house once more before running outside. I checked the car and still, you were no where to be seen.

I glanced around and my eyes fell on the outbuildings. You had to be there. There was no where else, and you were the one who told me there was no escape – unless you were lying.

I flung the door open and relaxed. There you were, inside, your back to me.

"Gemma…there are…paints."

I had forgotten all about those "Yes Ty… I thought you would like them." You turned around and I noticed your eyes were red. "You don't… like them?"

You smiled. "I love them." You walked up to me and surprisingly, pulled me into a kiss.

You tangled your fingers into my hair and all my love came rushing back. I wrapped my arms around your chest and ran my fingers through your hair; deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, you broke away and I felt myself yearning for more. "Gemma?"

"Yes?"

You shuffled your feet. "You're not staying are you?"

The reply popped out of my mouth before I even got to think about it. "Yes. I am."

You smiled again and I found that I could hold your gaze now. You pulled me into another, deeper kiss. Your fingers tangling into my hair again while I nipped your bottom lip.

We stumbled to my double-bed and that was when we made love to each other.

And I realised that I will never stop loving you.

Gemma.

* * *

_A/N What did you think? R&R_


End file.
